I've Always Loved Her First
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: Today Hermione and Draco got married, Mr. Granger reflects on giving his little girl away. Hopefully Draco's prepared. A sweet father/daughter story about love and growing up. Based on the song I Loved Her First by Heartland.


This is one of the best songs for a father and daughter. Just listening to it inspired me to write this, I hope you like it. It was sorta unplanned for but, I think that all Daddy's have to go through this with their daughter. So happy birthday Daddy! 3 :)

Enjoy! ^w^

Song: _I Loved Her First_ by _Heartland_

* * *

><p><strong>I've Always Loved Her First<strong>

~O~

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment in each other's face_

_So much in love, you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_~O~_

Mr. Granger could only look on as his only little girl spun around and around in the arms of her new husband. She sighed contently in the arms of one very protective, selfish, egotistic, powerful yet caring Draco Malfoy.

Inwardly Mr. Granger cursed at the evil bastard for taking his daughter away from him. But yet he was also content, this was the only man who could make his little girl happy. Or else.

Today he had given his only beautiful daughter away to the hand of one very promising young man; it hurt his heart to think about it. His little princess had finally caught her one and only 'Prince Charming'.

Taking a deep breath Mr. Granger brought back the sweet memories of his precious baby girl.

_~O~_

_I was enough for her, not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_~O~_

Memories of an elven year-old Hermione flashed through his head. The crazy and unruly chocolate-chestnut curls, the slightly big buck teeth. He could remember the excitement in her dark brown eyes as she happened upon her precious letter to the magical school of Hogwarts. Secretly he kept the letter in a frame in the family library, right above his solid oak desk.

He always knew that his little girl was special; he just didn't believe that the special things about her would manifest itself in the form of magic. His little girl would make such a cute little witch.

Then there was the time when they had to go shopping for school supplies, all the havoc they came upon that day. Diagon Alley was certainly different than what they were used to.

_~O~_

_Time changes everything, _

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_~O~_

Pictures of his little princess dressed in her even finery came to his mind. Her hair looked so beautiful, she was an angel. Immediately he wanted to go to the school with the shot gun at hand in order to protect his little princess from all those dreadful boys. These pictures were the ones from the famous TriWizard Tournament, in which his little girl's best friend took apart of. She was too beautiful for that boy, Viktor Krum, in the picture.

In the corner of one if one looked close enough, they could spot a blonde haired boy glaring at the man on his daughter's arms. Though in yet another photo the blonde boy was found to be gazing at his girl tenderly. Only later would he know that the man would be his son-in-law.

At least Hermione had fun that was the main point.

_~O~_

_**But**__ I loved her first, and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the loved of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_**I loved her first…**_

_~O~_

Reminiscing the times with his sweet little girl, he remembered all those letter she would send back home from school.

At first it would be letters about being alone, and misunderstood. Those ones made him angry, that after letting her go away from him so far in a new place, that she had no one to talk to. (He stilled hated Ronald Weasley a bit, for making her cry.)

Then as the months went by, he was proud to know that she made some true friends. For a while he was happy, that is until second year came around.

It would seem that many of Hermione's letters talked of some boy, one who teased her and called her names. His wife told him that it was a cruel way of showing affection. This blonde haired snob was after his bookworm daughter. (How dare he!)

Then abruptly the letters stopped one day, not a single one from his daughter. That is until; a certain magical letter came along from a certain blonde headed boy.

_~O~_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time that I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_~O~_

The day that Hermione brought home a certain young man, he almost could have suffered a heart attack. But he saw how this man looked at his girl, like she was the one who placed the moon, like an angel down from heaven, like a fairy with a lovely spell. This young man was completely bewitched by his daughter.

Hermione looked up at Draco like the moon was in her eyes, like she found the missing piece to that stupid 1,000,000 piece puzzle or like the source of all magic. Mr. Granger knew that he would have his daughter to himself for only a little while longer.

He probably should have gotten out the big guns. Too bad that the bloke had magical powers like his daughter, and inwardly he cursed himself for letting his little princess go to that forsaken school and meeting this boy.

Then came the time when the boy came to visit, without any Hermione in sight…

__~O~__

_**But**__ I loved her first, and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the loved of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_**I loved her first…**_

_~O~_

It came around full circle, the music stilled and Hermione came over to her father. This would be one very special dance for both father and daughter.

He could still see the child that she was, but now she was a beautiful woman.

The music was a steady sweet song, almost like a loving country lullaby. Neither he nor Hermione could stop the tears flowing from their eyes. But in an instant she in return gave her daddy those lovely butterfly kisses of hers.

The next couple moments seemed to last an eternity for him, then of course the music started slowing down. Giving her father a hug she whispered into his ears.

"Daddy, I still loved you first." She faintly smiled as she gave her father a big kiss.

Mr. Granger was officially a blubbering mess. But didn't it also start out that way?

He and Hermione pulled apart, the white dress sparkled in the moonlight. Tonight she would going home as Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, no longer was she a Granger.

_~O~_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_Someday you might know what I'm going through _

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_**I loved her first…**_

_~O~_

Draco Malfoy sat down in the comfy velvet chair of the hospital room, his four year son sat next to him looking at the little bundle in the arms of his father.

Today a new member of the Malfoy family was born, and this time it wasn't a son.

A small form with a tuff of dark hair looked up from the lavender blanket, small little eyes opened. And for the first time they landed upon the form of her daddy. She truly was a little miracle.

Draco smiled at his smiling wife as she rested in the bed.

**Starting today he would always love his own little girl first…**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I do not own this song or the Harry Potter characters. All rights belong to the proper owners!


End file.
